House Wife
by BeyondInsanity
Summary: When you live with the one you love, and you wear a flowered apron, it's obvious you'll feel like a HouseWife. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Kain Fuery had always be the sensitive kind. He was gentle with words, polite to others, and always willing to help his comrades.

At this precise moment, the young Master Sargeant was busy with his spatula and a pan, preparing breakfast. Being careful not to burn the pancake, because he wanted this morning to be perfect- Well, he wanted every morning to be perfect, but usually something would happen, and they would have to rush to get to work, or were too busy. He had a feeling this Saturday Morning would be a rather tranquil one though.

Oh, yes I said 'they'. Who is the other person? You'll see soon enough.

One pancake ready. Kain flipped it onto a plate. He was about to pour more of the pancake mix into the pan, but some landed on his apron.

"aww... I guess I'll have to clean it in a while." He said softly, taking off the untying the dirty apron, and dropping it, neatly, beside the washing machine. He noticed all the other dirty clothes. All spread around the area, reminding him of how laid back and lazy his loved one was. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were together. That was all.

Grabbing a clean apron, the only one left (which had a pink flower painted on the front of it), Fuery blushed at himself. _Wearing an Apron with a flower_. He thought. _I feel like a house-wife this way._ His face turned redder.

"Oh no! The pancake!" he desperately said, turning it over quickly. He decided it Would be fair that he had the burned one, himself. The good one would be for...

Kain glanced quickly at the door of his room. It slightly opened, so he could see Havoc's arm hanging from the bed. He was always happy to greet Jean every morning. Even though Havoc's face didn't show as much cheerfulness as his own, he, too was feeling joyful inside, every morning as well. Kain always tried his best to put a smile on Havoc's face. _That's why you feel like a house-wife..._ His mind mocked him. Hoping Jean would get up soon, Fuery was tempted to go and wake him up already, but was apprehensive too, scared Havoc would be mad at him. _HOUSE-WIFE! HOUSE-WIFE!_


	2. Chapter 2

Jean rolled over. He could smell the food from the bed, without having to move from his warm post. He was still a bit surprised. They had been together for seven months. His longest relationship by far. And the best as well. _No wonder it didn't work out with women idiot!_ His brain shrieked at him. The best had been when they had been together for a month and they had told the colonel and 1st lieutenant. He had smoked so much that day, the damned nerves! When he had told Roy the world had stopped. Mustang had smiled and wished them luck and love, while Hawkeye hugged them and told them to be happy. They had moved in during the third month. Kain had come near to regretting it when he found out that Jean raised grasshoppers. He rolled out of bed and removed a small object from one of his old running shoes. No one went near those. He rushed noisily down the stairs. Today was the day. Kain however was staring sadly at a ruined something that might have been a pancake.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, but I wanted it to be better"

"Kain...I don't care if the food isn't perfect, you are"

"You deserve someone who can cook"

"You are my favorite chef, you know"

"How do you always make me smile?"

"Look, babe, I, we, aww damn, I will just say it! I love you, burned food and all, with fears of bugs, and heck the way you are the cutest in an apron. What I'm saying is that I want to spend every Saturday by your side, and every day that ends in Y for that matter, so will you Kain Fuery, take a bug breeding, chain smoking idiot like me as your husband?"

"I love your grasshoppers, your natural scent is smoke anyway, and you could be the dumbest guy on earth and my heart would still be yours. What **IM** saying is that I will marry you"

They were happy forever and ever more. What else do you need?


End file.
